


Step from the Edge

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi. Small, petite, fragile even... she forever suffered in early high school from a plague of illnesses or so that was what Yusuke always belived. He couldn't be more wrong. Protector of the accursed Shikon no Tama... she is a miko woman with rather unusual allies in the form of various, well, demons. YU YU HAKUSHO x INUYASHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I thank you all for having patience and reading **_Step from the Edge_. ** Please review and make requests for pairings.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

Though it was a struggle, her body weighed down as it was, Kagome Higurashi could only heave a sigh of relief as she was finally reached the last step of the Shrine's massive staircase. She was home… home.

Bound with the duty of finding and repairing the Shikon no Tama, which she had broken in her ignorance as a young untrained… but powerful… miko woman, she had thought of coming home, back to the modern era, as something of a burden rather than a joy. A chore almost, to restock on the various items that she carried back with her to the feudal era. But the Shikon no Tama was returned to its former glory… even as she straightened from her partial crouch beside the well's structure she could feel the marble sized gemstone brushing against her skin… hidden from prying eyes by the wards Miroku had helped her correct and also her outfit.

The Shikon no Tama, the cursed gemstone, it had been decided at the end of the battle… when the dark hanyou, or human turned demonic being, Naraku had finally been defeated… that wishing upon the gemstone was actually more dangerous than if the Shikon had been left in splintered pieces. There was no wish that could be granted which was entirely pure. Though someone might not say it out loud or even have the thoughts within their minds there was always something dark to a wish… a wish for one's happiness could cause harm to someone else, a wish for riches could turn an entire village poor. Or as Kagome had learnt, to wish to life a fallen love could kill someone else dead.

And though she herself was not the incarnation as once believed… the Oni Witch named Urasue had still used a part of Kagome's soul as a means of reviving the former miko. Sesshomaru had not explained what had happened when Kagome had become awake again… though the sorrowful faces had given a hint of what must have occurred.

 _ ***** It certainly explained why Inuyasha had never appeared to show me off, *****_ sighing softly Kagome settled her hand upon one of the railings to the stairs, trying to balance her weight. To think merely six months had passed and yet she had already found herself forgetting more and more of the past.

But then maybe that was due to the sealed well. She would never be capable of going back.

Shaking her head, Kagome's fingers sought out the weapon that was strapped across her back. It was almost the length of her body and fashioned from the rib-bone of a dragon-demon… a gift from her would-be suitor, and then 'married' Ookami prince Kouga, as both a means to show no hard feelings for his antics years ago and also for her protection. The bow was beautifully carved and elegantly fashioned, for its great size, it barely weighed anymore than what could be considered normal… she could barely tell the difference between this weapon and the smaller bow she had used as a younger woman for the weight was no different. But Ryu_jin, named Dragon God so suitedly, was engraved with a number of runic-like marks that were meant to assist the arrows in flying true and straight.

But the possession of the body-length body only accented the fact that Kagome herself was not the naïve girl who had been dragged into the feudal era.

Long gone was the native, even ignorant, young girl that had hounded after the heels of her companions in a desperate need to feel wanted or to appeal to them for her previous mistakes. Gone was the young girl that had trailed after the hanyou, Inuyasha, with the disillusioned thoughts that he would come to understand that the love of his life wasn't quite the same as she was fifty years later. The fighting, the struggles, the inability to help some individuals throughout the three years that she had been living within the feudal era… fighting against Naraku and the dark hanyou's allies, though allies wasn't the right word as minions applied better for the disregard Naraku gave them… had taught Kagome that the world was far from the gentle scope she had once believed.

Instead, what stood in her place was a woman that had grown into herself, a preverbal majority that had being forced onto someone through necessity and the drive to survive. No longer was this some foolish girl dragged high and low in search for the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that she had never wanted but by the twisted whims of Fate had being destined to carry and then forced to part with. In many aspects it seemed that there was nothing remaining of the little girl, who on her fifteenth birthday had being forced to fight against evils, no person should face in their entire lives. She was mature now… if only seventeen years of age… and as such she could only imagine what her family, her brother and mother and grandfather, were going to think of the change.

That emotional change was so visible in her appearance.

Her hair was still that ebony black shade but where it had being moderately cut, and if not so controlled, it was a tangled mane of ebony that reached past her shoulders to brush against her waist and further. The area ahead and behind the ears had grown out as well, coming to trail across her shoulders before reaching down to meet in a partial V-shape at her chest. Such a style of hair only served to draw one's attention to the healthy tan that had come to caress her features, a tan that laid claim of having worked many hours in the sun and never having quite suffered from such exposure and amplified the dark intensity of her eyes.

The eyes themselves were so dark that at first glance they could be easily mistaken as brown. But if one was willing to look a little longer, keep eye contact a little more, they'd realize that Kagome's eyes were not the earthen hue… as they were a dark azure blue. Few though took that long glance. She had oftentimes had to be the one to break gazes, noticing the nervous fidgeting, the unease trickling across the other being's features… they not liking, maybe even hating, the piercing intensity that had come to dominate Kagome's cutting gaze. Kagome knew personally… for her piercing blue eyed gaze was very much like that of Sesshomaru, cold and indifferent.

Reminded of the inu-youkai Kagome didn't bother fighting the smirk that touched her lips as she settled the bow against the god tree. Sesshomaru would kill her for so ignorantly leaving her weapons laying about, but she was itching to announce her return to her family...

* * *

**Scene Change**

* * *

"Oh Kagome," the surprised voice was accompanied by a slight giggle. "I'm surprised you're here."

Kagome, the name rang a preverbal bell in the depths of his mind. He had never met her face to face but as the pair of women, one older and one younger, appeared in the doorway leading to and from the living room where he had been sitting... waiting for the elder of the women, and who had come to see him as a 'friend of the family', to return with the tea he couldn't help but feel that he had seen the younger of the two women for years.

Her skin tanned to a light brown from doubtlessly years underneath the sun which only served in amplifying features that had sharpened, become more lupine in their design, as the young woman had lost the delicateness of youth and matured into a young woman. She was someone who could literally blindside others with her raw and primal appeal. She was one of the most beautiful females, as a human or a demon, that he had ever laid his eyes upon. Hair like black water trailed across slender shoulders in a thickly braided ponytail that had to be one of the longest he had ever seen a human wear, for the richly hued strands reached past her waist. She had left the last foot, maybe foot and a half, of strands loose from the mauve cloth that severed in keeping the ponytail together so that the loose strands brushed against her buttocks with the enticing sway of her hips.

She was most definitely not the same gangling youth in the family photograph he had seen resting on the top of the coffee table during time he had been here... hiding from those individuals that would so willingly seek to do him and someone else harm. The elder of the women, Kun-Loon Higurashi, had accepted his word that he meant no threat and certainly he had poised none. It probably helped that he had come with someone else even if that someone else had been unconcious now for the last week that they had sought haven here, someone else he was almost jealous of in been unawares within the confines of the shrine's 'guest bedroom'.

"What are you doing here, demon?" The sharp and cutting tone of voice, the barely concealed threat that if he didn't answer to her liking she would become more of a problem, a danger, than those he and the other were hiding from, immediately tore his mind from wandering thoughts to the younger female.

Even as this Kagome's mother responded, all joy at having her daughter returned home forgotten as she turned towards her younger companion. "Kagome... wait..."

"Miss. Higurashi, I'll..." He meant to stop the two women from arguing about his presence but his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth as his light ambr met this Kagome's eyes. Unusually tinged, for asians didn't normally possess eyes of this sky-hued shade, the pair of dark azure hued orbs were almost frightening in the piercing and cunning intelligence behind that hooded gaze.

"Kagome," taking advantage of his quiet the other older woman, Kun-Loon, continued. "Don't... he's no threat. He..."


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

Despite herself Kagome Higurashi… once guardian of the accursed Shikon no Tama… adoptive sister of the great Lord of the Western Lands when the human and demon world had existed as one and the same realm… couldn't help but scowl at the being whom was sitting opposite her in the living room. A demon. A demon who was standing causally in the midst of Ningenkai with all the effrontery as if they were in the demon world, Makai, instead. Oh the disguise was quite advanced and if not for the years… she had spent three years struggling through feudal Japan trying to return the Shikon to its former glory and destroy the evil hanyou, Naraku… that she had experienced encountering demons face to face Kagome Higurashi might have been as easily fooled as her mother by the being's nice manners and generous personality.

But the blood of a dai-inuyoukai was running through her veins... due to the demon blood bond that Sesshomaru had done as a means of concreting her adoption into the House of the Western Lands... and only an ookami was bound to have a stronger sense of smell. She was still... human... as human as was possible but the bond had enhanced her sense of smell and hearing enough that the ruse didn't work as well as it should. Kagome could literally smell the demonic energy radiating from the... man... as he sat awkwardly, stiffly, in the loveseat while Kagome had taken command of the coach itself. She had encountered enough demons through her time in feudal Japan to realize what she was looking at. Even if Sesshomaru had never granted her with these enhanced abilities her inborn... innate now to her nearly as much as breathing... miko abilities were tingling with the desire to simply be rid of the potential threat.

But as it were a demon-blood bond was meant to give the lesser being of the bond some of the characteristics of their stronger counterpart… it was possibly how some of the more powerful hanyous had been created, as a demonic lord took some human as a lover and to keep that mortal alive extended their lives and gave them a means through which to defend themselves. Ears, claws, and a stronger durability were some of the traits Sesshomaru had told Kagome she might inherit once the ancient rite was completed. But anything of severe change had never taken place… possibly hampered by the fact that she was no normal human being but a miko to begin with, the complete opposite of a demon in that her abilities were pure.

Still if she ran her tongue over her teeth would they be sharp and pointed. It had seemed in feudal Japan, before the dai-inuyoukai had informed her to go home, the angrier Kagome had become the more feral… and demonic… her features had become. And inu were impossibly possessive beings. Finding a demon in her house… uninvited… was a grave... insult... for her.

Later, when her mother wasn't meandering around waiting for the tea to boil, Kagome might demand of the kitsune to show itself. But for now…

"You say your name is Yoko Kurama?" Green eyes blinked as her voice broke the silence. "And just what are you doing here?"

"That was what I was trying to tell you, Kagome." Her mother's voice was soft, even subdued, but then Kun-Loon Higurashi was nothing like her daughter. Her mother was always soft… the embodiment of an ideal woman, looking after house and family and asking no questions. "Kurama here was nice enough to bring your cousin."

"Cousin?" Who was her mother talking about? Since the death of Shin Higurashi there had not been many visitors. "Mother?"

Her mother's brown… softer than the hard glare that dominated Kikyo's eyes but more similar to the undead miko that Kagome cared to admit and despite herself she found her own blue-eyed gaze lowering towards the floor… eyes flickered away from where she was pouring tea beside the green eyed and red haired kitsune avatar. At one point in time Kagome had learnt from her grandmother… before the older woman had passed away leaving just Grandfather… that her mother had served the role of miko at the family shrine. Had enacted the role of purification ceremonies and foretold the future of beings who had desired it. Had her mother possessed any real talent or being one of these fakes so oftentimes seen at shrine festivals in the morning world was something Kagome had always questioned until her fifteenth birthday and she had discovered the secret running in her veins.

But her inner musings seemed to go unobserved as Kun-Loon Higurashi responded. "Why Yusuke, who else were you expecting Kagome?"

 _Onii-san [big brother]._ She bite her tongue at the thought. She did not know what had happened to her older brother in the last eight years… he had simply seemed to vanish.

Rather a sense of disbelief trickled through her mind. Yusuke Urameshi was not her cousin, there wasn't a shard of shared blood… at least not to her knowledge… running in their veins, as it was more the slightly younger man had been adopted by her mother because simply put Kun-Loon had felt sorry for the other. He had annoyed her once, Kagome remembered when they had been in junior high, and as he possessed an unusual hot tempered personality had trailed Kagome from the junior high school all the way up the 1000 steps that led to the Sunset Shrine. Her mother had taken one look at the young boy, garbed in clothes that were muddied and dirty and ripped… and more or less forced Yusuke to stripe right then and there. He had worn her onii-san's clothes to the dinner table which had been stacked high a meal fit for a small army.

Since then Yusuke had more or less become part of the Higurashi household. Had Kagome been annoyed? Yes. Had she been capable of doing anything about it? No. At twelve years of age the worst she had done was kick a ten year Yusuke underneath the table.

And now at age eighteen the trespasser was back. Annoyance flared.

"Kagome where are you going?"

Breathe escaping through pursed lips she responded, "I'm just going to say hello to my 'cousin', Mother."

Maybe it was her tone but the red haired man jolted on the loveseat, unfolding long legs. "Let me come with you."

"Why?"

A pause, she could see the guy trying to figure out why he would be coming with her, but Kun-Loon interrupted. "He is sick Kagome... a bit delusion... so he might actually think you are a stranger. Better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

The red haired and green eyed guy - Kurama obviously. He brought a sickly Yusuke to the Higurashi household... why... read to find out.

Just to clarify, Yusuke is NOT Kagome's biological cousin. He was "adopted" by Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, because the older Higurashi felt sorry for him.

Kagome mentions that she originally thought Kurama brought her onii-san back. Onii-san means big brother, to find out who you have to read on. This man disappeared 8 years ago... Kagome is now 18 [after 3 years in the feudal Japan]. Despite this she is obviously expecting him to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**To some requests for clarity.** 1\. Kagome is 2 years older than Yusuke 2. She has an older brother, unnamed currently, who vanished / went missing 8 years ago 3. She spent 3 years in feudal Japan to complete the Shikon. 4. What happened to Yusuke's mother? She alive but she's a drunk... and I will be playing hard on that... so Yusuke was "adopted" out of a pity-like concern by Kun-Loon Higurashi **On with the story.**

-.-

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

When Yusuke Urameshi had told Kurama to take the spirit detective home he had been expecting to take the brunette back to the Urameshi household… not to a temple shrine that called itself the Sunset Shrine, doubtlessly a mockery on the apparent surname. Thankfully, and despite the holy energy that seemed to waft from the ancient sakura tree in the middle of the yard, it seemed that the dark haired woman though recognizing Yusuke almost right off the bat didn't seem to possess the knowledge or the knowhow to understand that he was anything more than Shūichi Kurama. For that he was thankful. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with a person who attended a shrine outside of the instinctual thoughts that Yoko pressed into his mind… and those thoughts were either to flee or fight.

The kitsune spirit with which Shūichi shared his body had never pressed the sense of self-preservation as when he stepped through the threshold of the house… Yusuke nothing more than a dead weight between him and the woman that had introduced herself as Kun-Loon Higurashi. Though, if he wanted to tell the truth, he wondered if such concern had anything to do with the faint shock that Shūichi had received when his hand had touched the door frame as a means of balancing his weight more properly. Almost as if he had touched a live wire for a heartbeat. Not enough to be fatal but enough to raise the hairs along the back of his neck and cause Yoko to squirm uncomfortably within his mind.

All he had gotten from the kitsune spirit was a curse that had sounded strangely like onmyōdō. The "magic" that the Onmyōji had employed for centuries in the employment of the Emperor… a surprise for both of them for had not Koenma himself said that such beings were long dead? Killed by normal humans who had feared their power.

So he was rather surprised then that the kitsune's unease seemed to wane as green eyes considered the… lovely… backside of the young woman who but moments ago Shūichi had been certain was going to "fry" him worst than the warning shock had.

Kagome Higurashi. He would not lie.

Shūichi had heard Yusuke talking of the other woman every so often but with a sort of respect that few were ever capable of earning from the spirit detective that he had been certain the woman… was bound to be much older than the apparent eightteen year old girl leading the charge up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She was lithely muscular underneath skin that possessed a healthy tan; sleekness to her movements that professed this was not someone that would waste time on unnecessary movements in a fight. Every step seemed to be calculated as if she was counting the stairs before she would be on the second floor landing and only fifteen feet from where an injured… and delusional… Urameshi lay.

"Kindly take your eyes off my ass, kitsune." The voice was low. And more frightening than if she had screamed.

_How the hell?_

_***** She's a miko, Shūichi. *****_ Was it his imagination or was there a chuckle to the guilty kitsune's voice. _***** Though I never remember them being this lovely. *****_

Sensing that the spirit was bizarrely calmer, despite the threat that the woman might have poised but minutes ago, Shūichi decided to test the waters. _***** A miko, like the ones present during festivals? *****_

A pause as if Yoko was considering what he said. _***** Ah… in a sense. Only they are fake, girls who probably work at the shrine and paid a little extra money to entertain the tourists. *****_

Shūichi's mind worked over another question only to be interrupted as the young woman's voice touched his ears. "So what is a kitsune avatar doing in my house?"

The natural response that he had no idea what she was talking about died on the tip of his tongue. Even if Yoko wasn't residing within him he knew how to keep secrets to himself. "It is a long story."

The words had barely come out of his mouth and yet Shūichi found himself stumbling forwards as he nearly collided with the woman who had stopped suddenly.

It didn't answer the question and he could tell, in the wariness that flashed like a hot knife through butter as it cut across the azure tinted eye looking back at him over the woman-girl's shoulder that she was far from satisfied. "Then tell me what a kitsune avatar and Yusuke Urameshi are doing in my house?"

 _ ***Don't** answer, *****_ Yoko's voice was hushed… though Shūichi couldn't tell if it was in playfulness or something else.

 _And what did this woman know of Yusuke?_ She hadn't seemed overly pleased to learn of his presence in her house.

Shūichi's lips parted, "Urameshi got into a fight and while I was trying to help him home he directed me here."

Not the honest truth but it was close enough. He did not need any more than the absolute necessary number of people knowing just why Urameshi was in the condition the spirit detective was in… or why Yoko, who was always so confident, happened to be pacing like a caged beast in the back of his mind. But it seemed to pass for though the azure blue eye scanned Shūichi with a cold sort of indifference... almost identical a look to one Yoko could remember from a distant past when the kitsune had tangled with a powerful daiyoukai... the woman did nothing else against him.

"Keh, whatever... You better have made sure you don't drag whatever it is that's chasing you here."

Mentally he sighed a breathe of relief. "Oh course not Miss. Higurashi."

"Good," a shift of the weight and the young woman continued up the stairs, "because I've lost enough already."

Not entirely sure if the last part was meant for his ears also Shūichi waited until the chill had crept its way down the length of his spine and then followed after. He was pretty sure they had covered their tracks but who knew… it was no average enemy that was after them. They had been labelled enemies of the Spirit World… their alliance with the good side having been entirely severed… after all. Enma it seemed wanted at the very least Yusuke's… head.

* * *

Make requests for pairings.

Give me something UNUSUAL


	4. Chapter 4

.

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *** - talking to self**_

**_amplified thoughts / meanings_ **

* * *

_***** So just what have you done, you scatter brained idiot? *****_ Rather than voice the comment, Kagome Higurashi's azure tinted eyes flittered over the prone figure of 19 year old Yusuke Urameshi.

The avatar was lying. That much was obvious. The fool obviously thought that she was just another human being, as mortal as her mother, but there was a secret within Kagome's blood that she had disguised from everyone including her mother. Sesshomaru, who was the owner of a multi-million dollar business called InuTech ironically, was her adoptive brother through youkai law. It granted her an extended life and some of the dai-youkai's abilities. Oh nothing so extreme as possessing the capability of turning into an inu-youkai herself but her sense of hearing and smell was enhanced to a level beyond that of any normal human for example.

The kitsune avatar's heart had been beating like a frightened rabbit when she had confronted him about what were they doing in her house.

And now as she considered her adoptive brother, for there was no blood relation between them despite how her mother, Kun-Loon, had taken to the younger male as if she herself had birthed him, Kagome realized quickly as to why the kitsune had lied. This was one of the first times that she had actually seen Yusuke so trounced. Even when he had fought against the Demon King, Yomi, he hadn't looked this bad for that matter. And yes she had been there as Sesshomaru's heir apparent she had every right to be in Makai. Who was she kidding. She had not gone to Makai as a means of watching the Tournament, even if she had ended up doing so.

No she had gone to Makai originally with Sesshomaru so he could deal with some concerns that were making problems in his land. The inu-youkai could travel between the worlds as readily as Kagome herself could, despite his upper S class power, due to the small aquamarine gemstone that the dai-youkai had in his possession. No it wasn't the Shikon... that was still, and would always be until her death, in her possession. Though the inu had guessed correctly at her alternative motives for visiting Makai. The human courtship couldn't hold a candle to demonic courtship in terms of both the elaborateness and the lengthy timeframe. Inu No Taisho and Josei no Za Mūn [roughly, no exact - Lady of the Moon] had courted apparently for three centuries before Sesshomaru had even been conceived.

 _ ***** Though it is harder due to the well, *****_ merely thee years... she had known this would happen for Midoriko had told her it would... had passed for Kagome since she had entered the well one last time and found herself unable to go back to feudal Japan. Five hundred years had passed since any of her demonic allies had laid eyes on her though.

Still **_that_** youkai wanted a chance to properly court her after all these years.

Understandable, for had **_he_** not intervened five hundred years in the past she would have died. Inuyasha was as treacherous as Naraku had always portrayed him.

"Miss. Higurashi," her name, well her surname, served in tearing Kagome's thoughts away from the tournament some three years ago and back into the present.

"So who did he have a run in with?"

The question was justified but the kitsune avatar's was as closed lipped as a mime. Which left Kagome with the only opinion to consider Yusuke herself.

As it was it looked as if he had been pulled backwards through a thorn bush for almost every inch of the exposed skin happened to be covered with a slight lash mark where something sharp had cut into the skin. Here and there dark ugly bruises marred what else happened been cut. His right arm, barely visible through the bandages that were wrapped around his torso, was sitting at an odd angle despite how it appeared to have been set in a cast. And she was willing to bet given as to how thickly bandaged he was, Yusuke happened to be suffering at the very least fragmented even broken ribs.

So why wasn't he in a hospital?

Because no doctor and even no machine had the ability to heal broken bones at a touch. To repair internal damage with some concentration.

Everyone, her so called friends from feudal Japan, had always compared her to Kikyo believing that she was the other's incarnation since she had possession of the accused Shikon no Tama. That wasn't the case. She and Kikyo were related only in the fact that they were related through the same bloodline. Before the world had become more modern and the use of such abilities had greatly diminished her family... she had researched her family and Sesshomaru had watched over her forefathers... had consisted mainly of priests and mikos. Their bloodline was descended from Midoriko... and Kagome herself was the first miko to have been born into the family for nearly three generations. What could one say... the skipped generations had accounted for stronger abilities.

Breathe escaping in a heavy sigh Kagome sealed herself. She was going to heal Yusuke's wounds... and the kitsune avatar would get a treat in seeing what a real miko was capable of.

* * *

**Some clarity:**

Kagome is NOT Kikyo's incarnation. She is the other's descendent, they both descent from Midoriko.

Kagome is Sesshomaru's adopted sister through a demon bond. It grants her an extended life and some abilities such as better hearing and smell.

She is 21 in age I've decided. Yusuke, Kurama and that group will be 18 to 19 years old. Why 21, she spent years trying to find the Shikon no Tama. However due to the time travelling well she evaded 500 years of life however I was think she would be 19ish when visiting Makai for the Demon World Tournament and the guys saw Yusuke again about three years later. It's a bit long winded but in short she is older.

Yes... Inuyasha tried to kill her for the Shikon. I'm sorry but he is a pain in the ass [so goddamn whiny for a "hero"] and I really can't stand him.

A youkai... as of yet unnamed... intervened and rescued her. That same youkai started courting her when she went to Makai with Sesshomaru to deal with issues and witness the World Demon Tournament. As mentioned demon courtship is long.

Josei no Za Mūn [roughly, no exact - Lady of the Moon] - is Sesshomaru's mother. She was never given a name and this itself isn't quite a name as it is more a title. Works regardless.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note:_ ** I know Chapter 1 doesn't match with the upcoming chapters, it was originally part of a different plotline but that has changed over the last chapters. I'll probably go back and change it at some point.

 ** _Note:_** I'll probably use Shuichi and Kurama interchangeably. If I say Yoko than I'm talking of the fox.

_***** thoughts *****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

Shuichi flinched as the woman moved slightly, her hands coming to rest on Yusuke's bruised flesh. But it wasn't cause she was touching the spirit detective that caused him to flinch it was the kitsune spirit within him that started as a distinctive sort of energy touched his senses. **_Be grateful kit, you're about to witness a miko in action._**

 _*Miko.*_ Shuichi 's green eyes wandered to the woman as a pale rosy pink energy began to waft from her skin. It was like a fog... nearly transparent... and yet surprisingly potent. **_Are they really that unique, Yoko?_**

The kitsune was quiet as like a wave the energy followed the sweep of the woman's arms, momentarily darkening her skin underneath the haze, and crept onto Yusuke's form. The hanyou visibly flinched... the most movement that Kurama had seen as the other's entire body went rigid... his youkai rising like a tidal wave. Deep crimson red lashed at the rosy pink, forcing it to retreat back up the woman's arms and a soft gasp escaped her throat before she frowned. Azure eyes slid shut, plush ruby lips curved into a frown... and her own energy flared like a beacon.

Where's Yusuke's energy was wild hers was more controlled. Even a tidal wave held no weight against the slow strength of a mud slide in real life and like the earth-born similarities Yusuke's energy was giving way beneath the intrusion of the woman's softer energy. While it took Yoko's calm indifference to keep him from reacting to the pain that rippled across Yusuke's face. He had come to rely on the other and to think willingly let someone cause the other pain was beyond him. However, as he watched the pain slowly ebbed away... just as Yusuke's body relaxed... an expression of bemusement touching the other's face.

It was almost as if he was having a good dream as his youkai energy dissolved allowing this Kagome's pink energy to envelope his frame.

A snort from the kitsune, **_I haven't seen a miko in nearly 500 years. In fact most youkai believe that they are an extinct species._**

Shuichi was about to respond but a slight lightening of the ugly bruise that marred the right side of Yusuke's face caught his attention. A moment later his jaw dropped open as he realized right before his very eyes the bruise itself was healing with speed that not even the hanyou possessed. Not only that but the jagged wounds were slowly stitching themselves together. The wound at his ribcage, which was still bleeding by the scent of copper that filled Kurama's nostrils, had stopped bleeding altogether and something told him if the bandages were removed the near fist sized hold would be gone.

**_Kami._ **

**_Not Kami,_** a pause and Shuichi could feel the kitsune spirit move restlessly within him, **_thank the Goddess Uzume it is said they all originate from that deity._**

Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto... the so called goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry. Kurama almost laughed for the goddess was well known for revelling in her sensuality while everything he knew... which wasn't much... about mikos professed they were virgins more or less.

However he had no time to question the kitsune as the woman suddenly swayed, her energy waning with considerable speed.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Yoko**

As the miko fainted, it was Yoko that overtook the body he shared with Shuichi... large hands settling easily upon the woman's shoulders and keeping her from collapsing onto the unconscious Yusuke. Her scent... she smelt deliciously like sakura blossoms just in the beginning of the spring... and fresh grass enveloped his senses and calmed his frazzled nerves as he had watched the miko through Shuichi's eyes. Kitsunes were always friends with mikos... their nature was rather similar... but that did not mean she would have turned her powers upon him for in her eyes he was doubtlessly a stranger and maybe even an enemy.

Still his wary concern didn't stop the kitsune from considering the unconscious but healed Yusuke. The wounds, amber eyes narrowed as he hadn't seen this skill in a miko for 500 years... he had lied to Shuichi in saying that he hadn't seen mikos in that long, they hadn't died off about two centuries ago. He knew cause he had been at the deathbed of the ancient withered miko. But to find in this modern day and age when people of spiritual awareness alone happened to be far and few between to find a living breathing miko... and not some impostor for her spiritual energy was doubtlessly that of a priestess... was like finding one of the world's greatest treasures.

 _ ***** A miko ***** ,_ thin lips curved as amber eyes considered the woman who had collapsed in dead faint. Shuichi, his human avatar, knew nothing about mikos except what his human counterparts had recorded in legends.

Most of that knowledge was lies.

If one wanted to connect a miko with anything vaguely human it would be more towards the oracles of the ancient Greeks Yoko had learnt of through attending the human school... for like these "oracles" the abilities that a miko were granted came through the gods themselves. And to a lesser degree from powerful spirits. The impostors were those that relied on the power of a meager spirit for their abilities... acting possessed as they spelled out rights with which to frighten the more foolish out of their money.

Only a true miko... like this woman Kagome... had connections with Uzume. The Goddess of revelry... and one wondered why mikos had an irrestible draw for kitsunes.

* * *

SUMMARY:

If you don't get it, mikos aren't all goodie-goodies in this crossover. They are true shamans and that means their "practices" have a very primal aspect to it. There's two things that are most primal in human nature - killing and screwing [having sex]. Hence why a kitsune - a rather sexual orientated demon - would be naturally drawn to a miko.


End file.
